teraversalfandomcom-20200213-history
Necrossio
Necrossio, '''known to the Masters as the '''Shaded Lord, was a psuedo-Tainted Dark Divinity and one of the first created by Lord Malevolence, along with his brothers Masq and Ix Nagoth. A being of corruption and darkness, Necrossio was a being who sought to corrupt mortals of the earth and sway them to evil. Necrossio's base of operations was primarily in the Alphaverse, Morth's Realm, his actions fouling Morth Prime. Necrossio opposed the benevolent Divinities and first attacked Morth only a couple-hundred years after its initial creation, waging the War of the First to attempt to corrupt every living being within Morth's dimension to darkness. After his first defeat, Necrossio's lingering influence remained. He had his dark servants continue to plague Morth for thousands of years afterwards until his final death in AR 558. As such, Necrossio was one of the most prominent in-focus Dark Divinities of the Teraverse, lasting for thousands of years, and was notable as the only one of two Dark Divinities slain by mortal hands prior to the Darkblight. History Origins Necrossio was created by Lord Malevolence in the early years of the Teraverse alongside his brothers Masq and Ix Nagoth to scourge the Teraverse after Malevolence had been sealed. Necrossio was one of the more active Dark Divinities, but what he did exactly was not known- he was present in the Blank Zone during the periods of time when the other Dark Divinities started to appear. At any rate, Necrossio eventually discovered the Alphaverse, and decided to totally corrupt it to amuse himself, not thinking anything of the Realm at the time. The struggle for Morth's freedom, however, would prove to be a thousand-year battle more than Necrossio would have ever thought possible. War of the First During the first years of what would later be known as Morth Prime, the Alphaverse came into existence by the will of the Higher Ones by a flicker of life-filled light in the dead nothingness currently comprising the Alphaverse. The light would be known as the Spark, and it gave birth both to the universe and to Omnes, the Chief Divinity and the Grand Holy Father. Omnes created the other Divinities and shaped two different dimensions- the "primary" Morth, and the Alpha Morth. From there, he created two identical but otherwise different worlds and bestowed life on them. However, only three-hundred years after the creation of the Alphaverse, dark creatures of the Blank Zone found the Realm. Necrossio, having been in suspension for thousands of years, discovered the Alphaverse and promptly took form within it, initially appearing as a formless mass of shadow, but eventually basing his form on the dead, ancient skeletons of the Dae. After successfully building a form, Necrossio invaded the still developing Morth Prime and decided, as an act of spite and amusement, to totally corrupt the world and destroy the Divinities. Necrossio came from the dark corners of the universe and began his assault by spreading a wave of darkness over Morth and plunging thousands of innocent lives into shadow. From the wave of darkness that now blanketed Morth, both creations of Necrossio and Tainted mortals took form and arose from the shadow, waging war on the innocent denizens of the country. Necrossio's finest creations were called the Scourges, commanders he had specially created for his army. They comprised of Hagar the Mad, a former Master and ally of the Roadwalker who willingly tainted himself to gain dark powers, Nexxor, a dragon as large as the country itself tasked with slaying the Titans, Charybdis, a formerly beautiful maiden Necrossio swayed to darkness and became a horrific, sea-dwelling monster, and Tyraz, a human sorcerer who had his heart personally tainted by Necrossio. Necrossio's armies wreaked havoc, drove millions to death, corruption, and poverty, and reduced the beautiful country to a withered, livid dystopia. Enraged, Omnes and the other Divinities attacked Necrossio, but through a combination of wit and power, Necrossio overpowered and defeated each god and left Omnes helpless. However, the Father had one reserve. Implanting his heart into a mortal body, Omnes created the Avatar, the hero of Morth destined to defeat Necrossio's creations, and imbued the Avatar with his own spirit, mind, and lifeforce. Wielding a blade of light entitled Demonbane, the Avatar set out, uniting a group of brave warriors, and defeated the Scourges in succession. Hagar was sealed within the Lifeblossom, Tyraz was blinded and trapped in a cave, Charybdis was banished to never leave the Northern Sea, and Nexxor would eventually be sealed under the earth by the Titan Atlas, at the cost of Atlas' life and the extinction of the Titans. Necrossio himself watched over the Avatar's affairs with growing annoyance, and eventually forged a more stable body to personally fight the Avatar. Necrossio, in the skeleton of the great Dae Berephiel and armored with both his gauntlet and the ancient, engraved armor of Berephiel, Necrossio came down personally to Morth, much to the fear of the mortals below. Necrossio bode his time by corrupting a single village and turning the denizens into monsters, but the Avatar was fleet to meet the Dark Divinity. One mortal, a merchant named Reginald and a stalwart companion of the Avatar, stood steadfast in front of the Dark Divinity and openly insulted him, despite the Avatar's warnings. In what the Avatar considered to be Necrossio's lowest point, Necrossio strangled Reginald to death for standing in his way, and casually tossed the body aside to be eaten by the Tainted. The Avatar's initial efforts to defeat Necrossio proved fruitless. Necrossio was completely invulnerable to Demonbane, and he crushed the Avatar under his mighty gauntlet, and trapped him within a sphere of dark energy. Intending to make the Avatar watch as he corrupted his loyal companions, Necrossio attempted to kill each and every one of the people who had helped the Avatar. However, with the aid of the Divinities, the Avatar broke through and cracked Necrossio's gauntlet before he could use it, disrupting the Dark Divinity's flow of power. From there, the Avatar wisely backed off, realizing the Dark Divinity was too powerful even for him, and Necrossio was banished back upwards to the heavens by the combined prayers of the denizens of Morth. Necrossio was met by the Sun Pharoah Apollocrytes after being banished to the upper realms. With all of his strongest creations sealed, his armies destroyed, and those he had corrupted purified by the Avatar, Necrossio decided to simply attempt to kill the Divinities there. Necrossio immediately assaulted Apollocrytes and pumped copius amounts of Tainting energy into the Sun God's heart, fully intending to corrupt him and turn him against his fellow Divinities. Before that could happen, however, Apollocrytes summoned the last of his strength to raise the sun and slam it down on Necrossio with enough force to shatter Berephiel's skeleton, burn away Necrossio's darkness, and reduce the Shadowed God to little more than a soul and a mind. Collectively exhausted, the Divinities used their remaining strength to bind Necrossio to the edge of the universe and sealed him away. Although Necrossio was defeated for now, Apollocrytes collapsed under the weight of the darkness and the sun briefly turned to that of complete shadow in response to the corruption of the Sun God. Necrossio's darkness manifested into the last Scourge, Althavir, as Necrossio's posthumous attack. Althavir quickly dominated Morth, with the Divinities too exhausted to destroy the immortal dragon as it proceeded to try and completely raze Morth as Necrossio's spit at the Divinities. However, the Avatar once again took up arms. Having the Godsmith Terrim forge him a blade made out of emerald, which would later be known as the Dragonblade, the Avatar faced and fought Althavir, resulting in a four-day battle. Ultimately, Althavir's eye was cut out, turned into a mystical gem called the Dragoneye, and the dragon was sealed within. However, the battle proved fatal to the Avatar, and he died shortly after, using his last strength to seal his spirit to the core of the earth and shatter his consciousness into eight fragments, which would later come to form within the Chosen three-thousand years later. Sealed With the armies of darkness destroyed and Althavir gone, Necrossio was defeated and Morth could continue to grow without the stain of the Dark Divinity. However, Necrossio was not gone, simply sealed, and lived on in a multitude of ways. His dark influence remained in Morth in the form of evil itself, and his dark creations, notably Hagar, Althavir, and Tyraz, would later reawaken to attempt to destroy Morth and, in the case of Tyraz, revive Necrossio. Although he was without a body, Necrossio started to plot within his seal. The first case of what would later be known as a Plight occured thirty years before the capture of the Dragoneye, with the Roadwalker. Hagar the Mad, the shiftiest of Necrossio's servants, burst from his seal with new energy. Hagar sought not to destroy Morth on Necrossio's behalf, but instead to betray his dark master, seize power for himself, and become a god. Projecting his powers into an undead avatar, Hagar killed the uncle of the telepathic girl Katria, and started to amplify her illnesses to the point where her adopted father the Roadwalker resolved to venture out into the neighboring country of Vinek and cure Katria with the most powerful of the Wellsprings, the Fountain of Everlasting. Hagar used powerful illusion to follow the Roadwalker, conspiring to invert the Fountain's power, create an elemental imbalance, and drown the continent of Norl in a bathe of hostile light, while at the same time absorbing all of Necrossio's power from his seal and become a god in place of the Dark Divinity. While his aspirations were high, Hagar was eventually caught onto, and resealed within the Lifeblossom while Katria was cured, putting down the mad sorcerer for good. Necrossio's second Plight was a more loyal case. Emperor Althatz had recently stolen the Dragoneye from its ancient ruin, and Necrossio's most powerful creation, Althavir, was awakened. With the same goal in mind and with a burning hatred for the Avatar, the newly awakened Althavir was let loose to raze Morth in the name of Necrossio and kill the fragments of the Avatar, the Chosen. It was at this time Necrossio finally managed to gather enough strength to create an Avatar of its own. From within his seal, Necrossio split his own mind into a fragment and bestowed the fragment of his consciousness a body, naming it Rennenogon. Necrossio sent out Rennenogon on a two-year journey not to Morth Prime, but the Alpha Morth. The Roadwalker, currently under the guise of Hathrot, sensed this anomaly and tried to warn Faron about it, but didn't have enough time to as Althavir ambushed and managed to temporarily defeat Faron. Eventually, Althavir was slain and his spirit was fused with Faron's. Tyraz was unsealed a mere two years later, and seemed to still believe the Avatar was alive. Tyraz fought with his inner darkness, and Necrossio took this opportunity to project his voice and manipulate Tyraz even from the depths of his seal. Tyraz was forced to obey, or his own inner darkness would kill him. Tyraz raised the Tower of Ix Nagoth to plunge Morth into darkness, but was eventually stopped as well by Faron, forcing the sorcerer to flee to the Alphaverse. The majority of the Chosen were killed in the quest to reach Tyraz, and Faron was left depressed. With a vulnerability in the air, Rennenogon and Tyraz at the Alphaverse, and Faron unable to fight, Necrossio made his move. Dragonduel Rennenogon, Necrossio's "Avatar," of sorts, made its move while Faron was left catatonic. Rennenogon, four years after Tyraz's initial defeat, reached the Alpha Morth, and breached through. Rennenogon's target was Faron's Alpha counterpart, a noble hero much like his Prime self. To access his power as well as to have a physical vessel, Rennenogon possessed Alpha Faron and Tainted him, reducing his mind to darkness. With Alpha Faron as its host, Rennenogon set itself into Alpha Faron's soul and guided him to outside Alpha Morth, while a surviving Tyraz, not knowing Necrossio was active yet again, tried to power the Annihilium under the threat of his life on Necrossio's behest. Rennenogon made it outside of the Alpha Morth, and set his base of operations in a Dark Hollow, a dimension cast out all the way from the Deltaverse. Rennenogon, using Alpha Faron's powers, started fiddling around with the fabric of reality in an effort to try and spitefully destroy both Morths, succeeding in opening a dimensional anomaly. Faron Prime, during one of his strolls, found himself accidentally sucked into the portal, unknown to Necrossio, the only ones he was familiar with Tyraz and the Roadwalker. The Roadwalker revealed to Faron the cryptic event known as the Dragonduel, where two drakes of legend, Rennenogon, and Althavir, as later revealed, were to do battle to judge the fate of reality. Faron set on a quest to investigate this event while at the same time attempting to get home, while Rennenogon remained behind the scenes. It was not until near the end of his journey, on Mount Crimson, that the Roadwalker revealed to Faron Necrossio was alive. At this point in time, Tyraz had finally managed to overcome his darkness, and collapsed the Annihilum himself, Necrossio's darkness overwhelming and killing him in his ultimate moment of redemption. Faron traveled from the Alphaverse into the Dark Hollow, where the Dragonduel was fated to take place, and in doing so, met the corrupted Alpha Faron. Unable to reason with his own alternate self, Faron Prime and Alpha Faron ended up doing battle, ending with a combined blast of both light and darkness which overtook both. Necrossio expended his host's remaining energy in the battle, and used his host as a shield to guard himself from the attack, destroying the Alpha Faron in the process. Now without a host, Rennenogon assumed his form and faced Faron directly. Even as a mere fragment of Necrossio's consciousness, Rennenogon was dangerous, appearing as a black dragon with a tail that created pure dark energy. Necrossio, finally meeting the Avatar again after three-thousand years, realized he had been long reborn, and referred to Faron as "child." Rennenogon took the time to explain his survival and how he had detached himself from Necrossio's mind, and gloated about how even with his distilled power, he was stronger than even Omnes. However, the imbalance of the darkness from Rennenogon and the malign light within Althavir's soul created an imbalance, and suddenly, Althavir's soul erupted from Faron, mind restored by his dark master, before Faron could so much as attack Rennenogon. Although Rennenogon attempted to command Althavir, the sun-drake refused to bend to a master anymore, and betrayed Necrossio. Firing a blast of Sunfire directly into Rennenogon, Necrossio's fragment was shocked and infuriated by his creation's betrayal, and attempted to kill Althavir, initiating the Dragonduel. The duel lasted for several hours, as Faron steadily regained energy and contacted his surviving friends and family. Eventually, Derticai's ascended spirit restored the Dragonblade, which had been destroyed in the first battle with Tyraz, and gave Faron the power to end the battle. Unfortunately, the circumstance had turned for the worse for both Necrossio and Faron. Rennenogon, after a long, tiring battle, would finally and impossibly be toppled by its own rebellious creation. Gravely wounded and speaking its disbelief, Althavir proclaimed its intent to devour the mind of its own creator, take Rennenogon's soul, and ascend to a power it could have never reached. As Althavir prepared to finish off Rennenogon, Faron intercepted, inadvertantly saving Rennenogon's life, and fought against Althavir one last time. Ultimately, Althavir would be defeated and its abomination, malformed soul taken by the Dark Hollow. Rennenogon, dying, announced his disbelief, before accepting its death and sarcastically commending Faron. Simply stating that he would not die forever, Rennenogon, out of spite, used his last remaining strength to tear a rip between Morth and the Alpha Morth, intending to destroy both dimensions as a final act of malice. With a final laugh, Rennenogon faded away and left Necrossio helpless in his seal and without half his mind. Faron ultimately sacrificed himself to become part of the universe and close the tear in reality, rendering Necrossio's attempt to destroy Morth yet again useless and defeating the dark god again. Age of Abyss and the Necrowar Still, Necrossio was not defeated for good. Although Morth was without his influence in a time known as the Age of Freedom, Necrossio gradually regained his own strength, focusing his remaining strands of power into a weapon known as the Dark Fragment, a concentrated mass of darkness he sent like an asteroid towards Morth. The Dark Fragment took two-thousand years before it finally came to Morth, all while Necrossio slept and waited for his ultimate chance to destroy Morth. When the Dark Fragment finally crashed, it was devastating. In an event known as the Dark Crisis, the Dark Fragment hit Morth and shattered, sending out a massive tide of darkness all across Morth, killing thousands, and plunging the survivors into darkness. Morth was devastated and reduced to a darkness-flooded dystopia. The survivors created Dark Morth, creating several holds ruled over by the Dreadlords. Some, having lost all hope in the Divinities, now worshiped Necrossio, re-establishing the Cult of Bleeding Shadows and the Dark Priests. Morth remained in a ruined state for five-hundred seventy years, before Necrossio's head Dark Priest at that time, Count Volock, decided to engineer the Necrowar. The Necrowar was on Necrossio's behest, to kill all those not yet corrupted and sacrifice thousands to him. Volock sought to revive Necrossio so that he may rule the land Volock believed he earned, and so waged the Necrowar, armies of darkness wreaking ruin, deceased Dreadlords reviving and becoming liches, and then Dread-Emperor Neth-Ril forming an uneasy alliance with Volock. All rebellion was destroyed, and those who survived were sacrificed to Necrossio. Slowly, the Shadowed God got stronger, and was eventually ready to invade Morth's physical realm again. Final Death Necrossio, in the last year of the Necrowar, summed enough power to force his nigh-mindless, disembodied essence into Morth. From there, Volock would willingly allow himself to become Necrossio's host to allow him to rule Dark Morth forevermore. However, rebellion had finally grown, and one commander of an independent faction called the Lone Stars named Zian'Ru had access to a sealed artifact of the Divinities meant to slay Necrossio for good if he ever came back. The Lifeguard, as it was called, was a cannon built in with an excess of pure energy, from Omnes himself, sealed in case of Necrossio's coming. Volock eventually betrayed Neth-Ril and killed him after the death of the undead Dreadlords, and made his way to the top of the Blackstar, Dark Morth's royal palace housing the Dread-Emperor, summoning Necrossio right above the city of Guuldam, which the Lifeguard had been stored within. Volock died before he could fully summon Necrossio, his own inner darkness bursting at contact with the Wellspring (which had been uncovered for the first time since the Dark Crisis) but his powers still remained. Necrossio finally broke through his seal, and his form started to materialize above Guuldam, sending out powerful bolts of dark energy all over the city. Zian'Ru, however, managed to invade Guuldam just as Necrossio started to be drawn back into Morth's physical form, and commenced with the ritual needed to unlock the Lifeguard's power. The Lifeguard burst through the earth directly under Necrossio, and with its power finally awakened, unleashed a blast with Necrossio at the very center of it. Weak, without a physical form, and unable to defend himself against the Lifeguard's blast, Necrossio was completely destroyed by the pure energy of the blast. The Lifeguard unleashed a pulse of energy throughout Morth, and the energy of the Divinities unleashed its final measure to kill Necrossio for good: rebooting the world's history entirely without Necrossio. Zian'Ru said his final goodbyes, expressing that Faron and the Chosen may still meet as part of fate's govern, as Morth was completely restarted. Necrossio, form destroyed and his mark forever erased from history, was completely destroyed from that action, along with all of his influence and darkness. At the end, only the gods would remember Necrossio, and to cap off his demise, post-Darkblight, the Teraversal Purge which destroyed all Lord Malevolence's creations (and thus, the Dark Divinities) ensured that not only did Necrossio cease to exist, he was never created at all in the new timeline. Necrossio was, and for the last time, dead. Attributes Appearance Necrossio had no base form within Morth. Although his form was completely and utterly eldritch in the Blank Zone and presumably other Realms, Necrossio could not properly manifest within Morth, so he instead formed himself after the de facto "evil" element within Morth, darkness. Necrossio, in this state, appeared as a writhing mass of sentient darkness, multitudes of eyes protruding and forming within the shadow, and the souls of those he killed appearing as dull stars within the darkness. To form a mortal body, Necrossio forged a makeshift, humanoid body made from the bones and armor of the extinct Dae, demons who had roamed Morth before their destruction with the birth of Omnes. As the bones and armor were decrepit and prone to falling apart, Necrossio kept the skeleton afloat by constantly repairing it with masses of flesh and bone from those who he had slain. Necrossio also had a gauntlet of his own creation which he used to channel his darkness and keep his darkness sturdy, lest his will fail and he cease to exist within Morth. Once this gauntlet was broken, Necrossio was vulnerable to the Lifeguard, suggesting some form of invulnerability that came with the gauntlet. Personality Necrossio was evil incarnate; he was deeply remorseless, without empathy, highly arrogant, and saw mortals as weak. As befitting a Dark Divinity, Necrossio was only concerned with destruction and subjecting others to corruption. He held no genuine respect for any of his Scourges or soldiers, seeing them as disposable toys; he toyed with Tyraz's mind and suppressed any of his former humanity that managed to breach through his darkness, and quickly attempted to kill Althavir upon its own betrayal. Necrossio considered the Divinities foolish beings to try and stand against him, and failed to understand the virtuous ideals that they fought for, to the point he literally could not comprehend why the Avatar did not submit to him upon his domination of Morth. He considered all mortal beings things to be played with and twisted, lacked any genuine respect for any of his advesaries, and adhered only to Lord Malevolence. Although Necrossio was arrogant and gleefully destructive to a point, he also had an eye for detail and articulate plans. It was these strategies, coupled with his powers, that allowed the evil Dark Divinity to plunge Morth into shadow and fell the Divinities. He never underestimated his own powers, and although he was immortal, he made sure to right every wrong or weakness that could possibly exploited- ultimately, it took sheer force to defeat Necrossio the first time, and he didn't realize the power of the artifacts that destroyed him the second and final times. Necrossio was highly sadistic and reveled in every moment of tormenting the Avatar, and took almost childish glee in torturing both Apollocrytes and Tyraz. Necrossio also possessed grim determination, attempting to destroy Morth long after he was defeated, and refused to tolerate any personal losses or wounds, singling out the Avatar and Omnes and later Althavir after the latter attacked him. Void of all empathy, Necrossio was one of the more evil Dark Divinities, possessing sapience that was rare among his kind. Powers Necrossio, as an all-powerful Dark Divinity second only to beings like Lord Malevolence and the Higher Ones, was a Deity Level entity and possessed a vast array of powers. His most notable was his powers of corruption. Unlike Ix Nagoth or the Black Prince, Necrossio was more concerned with domination than destruction and used his powers for these means. Necrossio could sway all but the most pure of hearts to evil and completely subjugating them to his influence, occasionally obliterating the corrupted's mind to enslave them completely and take away their free will. His powers were potent enough to corrupt Apollocrytes and nearly kill the god, and created Althavir as a result of this imbalance of light and darkness. Necrossio was also more straightly immortal, as while a great amount of power could destroy his body, his consciousness on its own could rebuild a body, and even if sealed, Necrossio could steadily gain power while still being able to project his influence an entire universe away. Aside from that, Necrossio was a brutal fighter. Despite his token for manipulation and corruption over brute force, Necrossio was capable of Master-level umbrakinesis and could create legions of dark armies through his inner darkness. He was capable of simply absorbing the elemental and physical attacks that came to him, rebounding the efforts of the Avatar and his party and simply walking through Apollocrytes' attempts to smite him. Despite his motif with darkness, Necrossio was not actually comprised of it and was not weak to elemental light in any manner. He was strong enough to strangle a fully-grown adult male in seconds and capable of wiping out an entire village in a few minutes. Necrossio proved powerful enough to defeat every Divinity but Omnes, and it was the sun itself that was finally used to destroy him. Necrossio's influence was a staple of Lord Malevolence gifted to him; he could project his words and consciousness a dimension away, commanding Tyraz from the depths of his seal and commanding his dark soldiers even in death. Necrossio ended up shredding a shard of his consciousness, almost destroying his own mind in the process, and making it an entirely different being, sending that from the dark corners of the universe to Morth on its own. Necrossio's weaknesses were few but existent. Necrossio's body could be dispatched with enough elemental force, and if his darkness was squandered to a point where it could no longer exist, Necrossio would simply be achored out of the dimension he was currently infesting. He was also able to be sealed, but only in a weakened state, but even then, Necrossio's influence remained even after he was sealed. His personal Avatar, Rennenogon, was impervious to mortal elemental magic, but a blast of Sunfire from Althavir proved to be harmful, and the weakened Avatar of Necrossio proved to be vulnerable to the same Dragonblade that was able to slay his creations. Necrossio's final death came at the hands of the Lifeguard, a powerful superweapon devised by the Divinities themselves which packed enough pure energy to completely and utterly obliterate Necrossio after it caught him in the epicentre. Category:RY Category:Dark Divinities Category:Alphaverse Category:Tainted Category:Blacksouls Category:Deceased individuals Category:Deity Category:Male individuals